The First Lesson at St. Fairilu School
is part two of episode one of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. It's preceded by Birth of the Tulip Fairilu!. Synopsis The first lessons of Fairilu starts right now and everyone is being taught on how to fly. Plot Morning rises in Little Fairilu. Lip is sleeping in her bed and is woken up by her pet Powawa. She then has a brief remembrance of the boy who appeared to her while she was unborn. As the two have some morning meal, Fairilu Gole, the overseer of the Fairilus, presents himself for all the Fairilus around. He instructs to all Fairilus to head to a place called St. Fairilu School. A door then appear before Lip, where it will lead her to the school. The scene shifts to the St. Fairilu School grounds, where the faculty staff and Fairilus are gathered for the entrance ceremony. Mr. Bokkuri, the brown fuzzy Fairilu, introduces himself as the homeroom teacher. He gives a brief overview of the various subjects given at school and encourages everyone to try their best to study hard. Lip is a little worried, but two girls next to her share their opinions of the subjects of their liking. They both introduce themselves respectively as Sumire, the blue Fairilu, and Himawari, the yellow Fairilu. Fairilu Marje, the headmistress of St. Fairilu School, introduces herself. She makes a statement to all the Fairilus that everything they learn at the school will prepare them for the day that they'll make their own Fairilu Doors and hopefully expects that everyone will become great Fairilus. Sumire makes a fact to Lip and Himawari, that Fairilu Marje is the overseer of all Fairilu Magic. They were impressed on how smart she is. A girl next to them boasts to herself that she won't lose to Marje at all. She introduces herself as Rose, and says she'll be the greatest Fairilu of them all than Marje. Lip asks Sumire about the variety of Fairilus around the world. She shows the two all the other variety of Fairilus around them: Mushroom, Mermaid, Bug, Veggie, Handsome, Weather, and themselves; the Flower Fairilus. Sumire says she spent all time studying their archetypes since she was in her Fairilu Seed. Lip and Himawari were flattered that they haven't done any similar to what Sumire did already. Mr. Bokkuri announces the start of class time. In the Fairilu Garden, his first lesson is to teach the Fairilus on how to fly. To start off, Marje casts a Fairilu Magic spell with her Key to release the seal from all the Fairilu's wings to give them the ability to fly. Everybody then start trying to fly. They begin floating off the ground, then they go up higher into the air. However, Lip has trouble trying to fly up. She begins to cry, but Sumire and Himawari comes up to help her by asking to fly together with them. On the count of three, Lip manages to fly and float up high into the air, to her delight. Rose floats by the three in front, bragging her talent to fly formally. The Ikemen Fairilus are attempting to show off while flying and rolling in place from their inexperience. Akiakane, the red Dragonfly Fairilu, flies by with speed, near-missing the three, Rose, and scattering the Handsome Fairilus going through them. Two Flower Fairilus begun to take interest and does the same as him. This causes an unnecessary commotion and Bokkuri tries to stop it, but the Akiakane loses control and crashes into a tree, then begins dive dangerously down to the ground. Marje tries to save Akiakane, but becomes interrupted by Lip stepping in front of her. Lip takes her key and casts a spell to increase her fly speed. She rushes in to save Akiakane and manages to grab him in time. However, Lip's flying magic wears off and the two end up falling down. Marje then uses her Fairilu magic to make bouncy bubbles appear and saves them. Akiakane thanks Lip for helping her and the other Fairilus gave Lip an applause for her brave act. Bokkuri comes up to give Lip something: A Happinelu Bijou. A badge to commemorate good deeds, while Akiakane gets a Détoile Bijou, a badge signifying misbehavior, much to his dismay. In the distance, Rose noted of Lip's actions and may think she could be her rival. As Bokkuri scolds Akiakane, Marje telepathically informs Gole about Lip being able to use Fairilu Magic despite not having not been able to teach any yet. Gole replied to her that he looks forward to seeing what will Lip encounter in the future. She was still suspicious of the sight, but Gole remarks the last time how she never listened to her teacher and got scolded herself for using magic on her own, which leaves her flattered. The episode then ends Gole expecting what kind of magic Lip will perform in the future. Characters Main *Lip *Sumire *Himawari *Mr. Bokkuri *Fairilu Marje *Akiakane Secondary *Powawa *Fairilu Gole *Rose *Olive *Dante *Kabuto *Kuwa *Sango *Luca *Haetori *Ojigisou *Rafflé *Sabobon *Tora *Kirara and Yurara Minor Humans *Nozomu Hanamura Flower Fairilus *Sakura *Suzu and Ran Bug Fairilus *Hotaru *Kamakiri *Lady *Spider Mushroom Fairilus *Benitengu *Daké *Dot *Noko Mermaid Fairilus *Fish *Mesh Veggie Fairilus *Tomato *Carrot Weather Fairilus *Amemi *Aurora *Kumomo Handsome Fairilus *Utsubon Legend Fairilus *Teacher Leon *Ms. Kingyo *Mrs. Neko Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door 01B